The Student Life of Nakahara Chuuya
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Implied Soukoku (DazaixChuuya)/Nakahara Chuuya dan perjuangannya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran.
1. Chapter 1

**Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

Warning: Typo, OOC, nirfaedah, receh.

* * *

Pukul 7:30, Chuuya dengan terburu-buru berusaha memasang sepatu, melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki menuju pintu kamar. Bertepatan ketika melewati kaca seluruh badan, Chuuya mematut dirinya sekilas.

Pakaiannya hanya grosiran barang bekas, tapi masih layak pakai, cukup dipadu-padankan saja sudah kelihatan necis. Rambut ikalnya dikuncir ke belakang karena sudah mulai panjang dan mengganggu; bulan ini pun dia tidak punya uang untuk pergi potong rambut. Terakhir kali Chuuya memutuskan memotong rambutnya sendiri, hasilnya yang petal masih bisa dilihat sendiri di pantulan kaca, dan sejak saat itu dia tidak berani mengulanginya lagi. Kaus kakinya sebenarnya berlubang satu, tapi tak apalah, tak terlihat kok karena ketutupan sepatu. Sekali lagi, tersandung masalah keuangan, Chuuya masih belum bisa membeli yang baru.

Chuuya adalah anak dari keluarga dengan kondisi keuangan menengah ke bawah. Saat ini dia sedang merantau demi mengejar pendidikan kedokteran di universitas idaman dengan bantuan beasiswa. Dia tidak perlu khawatir soal membayar uang kuliah yang selangit itu tiap semesternya, tapi tetap saja, dia harus menekuni pekerjaan paruh waktu kalau belum mau makan mie instan terus-menerus selama 30 hari penuh. Dia memang tidak punya banyak uang untuk dihamburkan, tapi yang penting kan meski bajunya gombal, masih dicuci setiap hari; meski rambutnya gondrong dan panjang sebelah, yang penting dia rajin mandi dan keramas; dan meski kaos kakinya berlubang, yang penting dia tidak menunggak biaya praktikum, buku, maupun peralatan kuliah.

Bicara soal praktikum, jadwal kuliahnya hari ini ada kegiatan otopsi. Jurusan mereka akan mengunjungi rumah sakit lokal untuk menerima pengarahan langsung dari profesional. Kalau Chuuya ingin sampai tepat waktu, dia harus berangkat sekarang juga.

Langkah terburu-burunya berlanjut.

Di depan kos dia bertemu mbak Kouyou, sang pemilik kosan. Selain memiliki usaha kosan, orangnya juga mendirikan usaha warung persis di depan kosan ini. Pada jam segini memang waktunya mbak Kouyou mempersiapkan dagangannya. _Psst_ orangnya baik banget, berkat beliau ini lah Chuuya tidak pernah kelaparan sepanjang perantauannya. Bukan hanya diperbolehkan ngutang tiap akhir bulan, mbak Kouyou terkadang juga berbaik hati menambah porsi nasi Chuuya atau memberi bonusan sebuah telur ceplok.

Melihat Chuuya yang lewat, otomatis mbak Kouyou menyapa. Chuuya membalas dengan senyum dan obrolan basa-basi sedikit. Kemudian Chuuya pun berangkat diiringi ucapan selamat jalan dari mbak Kouyou saat sebuah angkot berhenti di tepi jalan, tepat di depan kosan—indahnya kosan yang dilewati jalur angkot, Chuuya tidak perlu jalan jauh dulu.

Setelah oper bus mini sekali, sampailah Chuuya di rumah sakit lokal. Di area ruang otopsi, tampak beberapa teman sejurusan berdiri di depan pintu, mengobrol ringan sembari menunggu kedatangan dosen. Salah satu di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswi itu ada Dazai Osamu, tertawa renyah seolah hidupnya tanpa beban, dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik yang tergiur wajah tampan dan dompet tebalnya.

Ketika Dazai menyadari kehadiran Chuuya, tawa pemuda itu terhenti. Sontak, matanya menyipit tidak suka. Eh, kemudian dia tiba-tiba memalingkan muka diiringi sebuah dengusan kesal. Waduh, bikin orang kepingin nonjok saja.

"Sabar, Chuuya, sabar," Chuuya menasihati dirinya sendiri dengan gumaman pelan. Kalau dia tonjok Dazai sekarang, di sini, beasiswanya yang akan jadi taruhan. Sabaaaaarrr.

Untunglah, tak lama kemudian dosen datang bersama seorang dokter forensik. Setelah perkenalan singkat dari Dokter Yosano, sang dokter forensik yang akan membimbing prakter hari ini, akhirnya para mahasiswa diijinkan masuk ruangan. Saat membukakan pintu, dengan ceria Dokter Yosano mengatakan kalau kebetulan hari ini ada mayat yang baru datang untuk diotopsi.

Praktikum berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Singkat kata, pelajaran lapangan ini sangat berkesan... Dalam banyak artian. Chuuya tidak ingin membahasnya secara mendetail.

Selesai praktikum, anak-anak sekelas masih sempat menggosip di depan ruang otopsi. Terutama membahas sang dokter forensik kece yang ternyata seram kalau sudah memegang pisau bedah. Si Dazai Osamu, yang memang playboy dan uhukmasouhuk, malah menyombong bahwa dia pasti bisa menggaet Dokter Yosano. Chuuya sendiri yang sudah tidak nafsu melakukan apa pun memutuskan untuk berjalan gontai menuju pintu gerbang.

Saat keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, Chuuya berpapasan dengan Pak Mori di area parkir. Bukan, beliau ini bukan tukang parkir. Pak Mori adalah tetangga sebelah kosan, berprofesi sebagai dokter bedah, dan sama tukang ngutangnya seperti Chuuya di warung mbak Kouyou. Memang tidak selamanya seorang dokter itu berkecukupan. Tapi kalau dalam kasus bapak duda satu ini sih, uangnya habis hanya untuk memanjakan anak gadis semata wayangnya. Terlalu mengikuti dorongan hedonisme sampai lupa prioritas.

"Eh, mas Chuuya," sapa Mori. Orangnya memang cukup akrab dengan Chuuya. Terkadang mereka suka ngobrol bareng di warung—nggak pake sambil rokok-an lho ya (buat makan saja susah, duit rokok dari mana?). "Habis praktek, mas?"

"Iya, Pak," jawab Chuuya sopan. "Ada tugas bedah pagi ini, Pak?"

"Oh, bukan. Ini baru pulang," koreksi Mori. "Ini mas Chuuya mau ke kampus atau langsung balik kosan? Kalau balik kosan, bareng saya aja."

Wah, kebetulan! Setelah ini Chuuya memang akan langsung kembali ke kosan karena sudah tidak ada kelas lagi, kerja paruh waktunya pun libur. Lumayan nih, penghematan.

"Boleh nih, pak?" Chuuya bertanya, sok sungkan. "Nggak ngerepotin?"

"Ah, bukan masalah," Mori berkata dengan ringan, membuka pintu belakang mobilnya untuk menyimpan tas kerja. "Toh searah. Siapa tahu nanti bisa ketemu mbak Kouyou sekalian. Mau bayar tunggakan, mumpung baru dapat bonusan."

Syukurlah masih ingat punya hutang si Bapak ini.

Chuuya pun kembali ke kosan menumpang mobil Mori. Sepanjang perjalanan, pikirannya diisi rencana yang telah disusunnya; sampai kosan langsung cuci baju, setelah itu mengerjakan tugas, kemudian main game sebentar (semoga nggak bablas), balik mengerjakan tugas, kemudian istirahat. Semoga bukan hanya wacana.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Constructive criticism/review will be appreciated 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

Warning: Typo, penyalahgunaan EYD, OOC, nirfaedah, menjurus slash (Dazai/Chuuya), receh.

* * *

Dengan wajah kesal, Chuuya mencoba memuat ulang laman web yang dia butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Dia sudah nyaris frustasi akibat berkali-kali _try again_. Sial memang _provider_ -nya ini, pilih kasih banget ngasih koneksi tergantung jenis paketan. Ini tugas juga datangnya pas Chuuya lagi darurat pulsa pula, sehingga dia cuma sanggup beli paketan seribu perak/dua puluh empat jam (yang meski pun belinya pukul sepuluh malam, jam dua belas malam sudah hangus dan harus paketan lagi).

Tugasnya ini memang butuh sekali asistensi dari internet: kompilasi informasi tentang demam, dalam bentuk essai, untuk mata kuliah infeksi tropis. Seharusnya di buku juga sudah ada, tapi ya namanya buku teks pasti bahasanya belibet, lebih gampang dipahami (dan lebih mudah dicari, apalagi kalau referensi essai luar negeri) melalui pencarian internet.

Selagi menunggu _loading_ yang tak kunjung selesai, Chuuya melirik ikon _The Sims 3_ di desktopnya dengan nestapa. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak memainkan game simulasi favoritnya tersebut. Sesuai dengan pamornya, kuliah pendidikan kedokteran memang menguras waktu. Kalau ada waktu luang pun mending dipakai kerja. Pokoknya prioritas Chuuya itu kuliah, kerja, kemudian bersih-bersih kosan. Tidak ada kata main di kamusnya. Lagipula dulu dia mati-matian nabung buat membeli laptop juga bukan untuk tujuan main game.

Tatapan Chuuya kembali terfokus pada _browser_ ketika lagi-lagi layar menampakkan ' _Server not found_ '.

Cukup sudah! Putus Chuuya dengan geraman kesal. Dimatikannya laptopnya. Selagi menunggu proses _shut down_ selesai, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mengemasi beberapa peralatan tulis dan buku teks ke dalam tas. Yang terakhir masuk tas adalah laptop dan _charger_.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain_ , pikir Chuuya sembari mengunci kamar kosan, tas ransel tercangklong di pundak, _selain mengandalkan wifi gratis kafe terdekat!_ Kebetulan sekali tidak jauh dari kompleks perumahan tempat kosan Chuuya ada kafe dengan koneksi internet yang cepat dan stabil. Cuma ya itu, harus keluar uang untuk _seenggaknya_ membeli kopi kalau mau nongkrong dan memanfaatkan fasilitas tersebut. Ingin bersumpah serapah karena uang tiga puluh ribu bisa dipakai makan dua kali, tapi nggak apa deh, toh Chuuya juga butuh kopi-nya untuk begadang.

Sempat dia berpapasan dengan Pak Mori dan Pak RT, Taneda, yang kebagian jatah ronda. Ya, bukan hal penting, cuma ingin bilang saja. Toh setelah tukar sapa sebentar Chuuya segera berlalu.

Meski dibilang kafe-nya tidak jauh, tapi kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki (dengan tas berisi laptop lawas yang berat sekali bobotnya), sebenarnya ya lumayan. Momen seperti ini membuat Chuuya mengidamkan sebuah sepeda. Lebih hemat waktu, tapi masih tetap menyehatkan, anti-polusi, dan yang pasti sih, meringankan beban pundaknya.

Hm, kira-kira tabungannya cukup tidak ya kalau dipakai beli sepeda?

Ah, sudah, sudah, melantur dia. Lebih baik pikirkan tugas! T-u-g-a-s! Tugas yang masih butuh untuk di- _print_ juga, yang artinya duit lagi.

Sesampainya di kafe, rupanya tempat itu lumayan ramai. Semoga masih ada meja dekat colokan yang masih kosong.

Beruntung, masih ada satu.

Eh, baru juga dia duduk dan membuka layar laptop, ada suara yang sangat menyebalkan memanggil namanya.

"Lho, Nakahara?"

Chuuya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan benar dugaannya. Tepat di sebelah mejanya berdiri Dazai Osamu, teman satu jurusannya yang paling menyebalkan. Kok ya bisa ketemu di tempat ini? Seperti tidak ada kafe lain saja di kota besar ini.

"Tumben kamu datang ke tempat seperti ini?" Dazai melepaskan tangannya dari gelayutan gadis yang menemaninya. Pemuda jangkung, sombong, dan kurang kerjaan itu memberi isyarat pada si gadis untuk pergi duluan sementara dia bercengkrama dengan _teman_ -nya. Kemudian tanpa ijin Chuuya, dia duduk di kursi di hadapan Chuuya. "Sedang banyak uang, hmmm?" Nadanya meremehkan.

Wah, ada yang ngajak berantem.

"Diam kau," desis Chuuya. "Kalau bukan karena terpaksa juga ..."

Tapi tidak diselesaikannya kalimat tersebut. Buat apa juga dia meladeni pertanyaan basa-basi Dazai. Alih-alih, Chuuya melayangkan tatapan sengit ke arah Dazai. Kalau di luar wilayah kampus atau waktu kuliah, Chuuya masih berani melawan si cowok _playboy_ , karena tidak ada saksi mata begitu.

"Kau sendiri, ngapain di sini, huh?" tanyanya dengan nada menuduh, seolah Dazai datang ke kafe ini karena tahu bahwa Chuuya akan mampir. Iya, Chuuya tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin, mustahil, _impossible_ , tapi gimana ya ... Dazai ini orangnya memang suka sekali mencari perkara dengan Chuuya, padahal lho Chuuya ngga punya salah apa-apa sama dia. Lagian ini anak udah nyelesaiin tugasnya apa ya, kok bisa santai main-main?

"Suka-suka, dong," jawab Dazai menyebalkan. Dilambaikannya tangan untuk memanggil pelayan. "Memangnya saya butuh ijin darimu untuk datang ke sini?" tambahnya dengan cengiran lebar.

 _Ya ... nggak sih. Tapi jelas dia butuh ijin Chuuya kalau mau duduk semeja dengannya_ , Chuuya hendak melontarkan balasan, tapi terpaksa menahan ucapannya karena seorang pelayan wanita sudah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

Dazai secara sengaja berlama-lama menentukan pesanan, menanyakan mengenai rekomendasi pada si pelayan dengan nada seduktif. Dasar, padahal tadi datangnya juga sudah sama wanita lain, sekarang malah tebar pesona sama pelayan. Chuuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan mulai mengetik di mesin pencari _google_ mengenai patofisiologi demam.

Sesuai dugaan, internet kafe ini memang bisa diandalkan. Pokoknya tugas ini harus selesai agar tiga puluh ribu-nya tidak sia-sia. Eh, bicara soal tiga puluh ribu, dia belum memesan apa-apa! Ketika Chuuya mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memberi tahu si pelayan tentang pesanannya, rupanya pelayan itu sudah pergi dari mejanya.

"Tadi saya sudah pesankan kamu makanan," kata Dazai menarik perhatian Chuuya. Dengan ekspresi antagonis, menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangan, Dazai melanjutkan, "Tapi kamu bayar sendiri lho ya." Perkataan ini diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan sebelah mata.

Dan setelah itu Dazai ngeloyor pergi begitu saja dari meja Chuuya. Chuuya hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan melongo—terlalu _shock_. Begitu _shock_ -nya sampai-sampai ketika dia mengembalikan tatapan pada layar laptop, dia hanya bisa memandangi layar dokumen Microsoft Word yang masih kosong melompong.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan. Jumlahnya membuat Chuuya nyaris terjengkang dari kursi. Spontan dia membuat kalkulasi jumlah tagihan yang harus dia bayar nanti. _Fettucini_ , _calamari_ , _club sandwich_ , dan segelas _chocolate milkshake_. Ini sih bisa lebih dari seratus ribu! Dan karena makanan yang sudah dipesan tidak bisa dikembalikan, punya pilihan apa dia selain menghabiskan (atau membungkusnya pulang) dan membayarnya?

Da-DAZAAAIII!

Ingin rasanya Chuuya mencari Dazai Osamu, menariknya keluar kafe dan memukulinya sampai babak belur! Tapi yang seperti itu sih pasti akan sampai ke telinga universitas dan membahayakan status beasiswanya. Jadi Chuuya hanya bisa melampiaskan semua amarah pada tugasnya.

Awas saja, Dazai!

Chuuya merutuk dalam hati selagi mengunduh semua essai berbahasa Inggris tentang demam. Setiap kali dia menemukan kalimat sehubungan dengan virus atau bakteri terkait patologis penyakit ini, dia tidak bisa tidak membayangkan Dazai. Lelaki satu itu tuh benar-benar penyakit! Bukan hanya gemar mempermainkan wanita, eh, tukang bully juga!

Pokoknya awas saja!

Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan laptop, diselingi menikmati makanan yang _tidak_ dia pesan, akhirnya Chuuya berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya lewat tengah malam. Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya, dia memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membungkuskan sisa makanan sekaligus meminta tagihan.

Kebetulan pelayan yang datang adalah pelayan yang sama dengan yang mengurus pesanannya. Pelayan wanita tersebut mengangguk paham atas permintaan Chuuya, dan memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar selagi dia membungkuskan makanan-makanan di atas meja sekaligus mengambilkan tagihan yang diminta.

"Ini tadi sudah dibayar sama temannya, Mas," jawab si pelayan saat kembali dengan makanan yang sudah terbungkus rapi. Di atas kotak makanan ada sebuah struk bertanda lunas.

"Eh?" Chuuya bingung. Bingung dong. Teman yang mana? Satu-satunya _teman_ yang dia temui di kafe ini tadi hanya Dazai. Masa iya sih Dazai yang membayarkannya? Jelas-jelas tadi dia menyuruh Chuuya membayar sendiri. "Yang tadi duduk sama saya? Yang tinggi dan ganteng itu?"

Si pelayan mengiyakan dengan antusias.

"O-oh ...," Chuuya menerima kotak makanan dan tagihan dengan pikiran penuh pertanyaan. Benar-benar, dia tidak memahami Dazai Osamu. Kalau di kampus sok dingin dan cuek—mana pernah Dazai mengajak Chuuya bicara selain _satu waktu_ itu saja?—dan ini sekalinya bertemu di luar kampus, dia malah mengerjai Chuuya.

Setelah mengucapan terima kasih pada mbak-mbak pelayan, Chuuya pun meninggalkan kafe.

Bertemu dengan udara malam yang dingin menggigil, pikiran tentang Dazai langsung hilang. Rasa penasaran sih masih ada, tapi dalam hidup Chuuya masih ada yang lebih penting lagi. Daripada pikiran diisi dengan Dazai, lebih baik dia fokuskan untuk bersikap awas, rumor tentang begal sedang ramai akhir-akhir ini.

Chuuya baru bisa bernapas lega ketika pos ronda kompleks perumahan kosannya terlihat mata. Saat lewat, tidak lupa dia lontarkan sapaan singkat pada pak Taneda dan pak Mori yang menikmati tayangan sepak bola.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Constructive Criticism/review will be appreciated 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bungou Stray Dogs (c) Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango**

Warning: Penyalahgunaan EYD, typo, pembunuhan karakter, sitkom, Chuuya sedang dalam ancaman jadi sugar baby-nya Dazai.

* * *

Tiap hari Rabu, Jumat, dan Sabtu, Chuuya bekerja sambilan di sebuah apotek di dekat kampusnya mulai pukul lima sore hingga sembilan malam. Dia tidak sendirian. Seorang mahasiswa _nyentrik_ dari jurusan farmasi, Kajii Motojirou, juga bekerja di _shift_ yang sama dengannya.

Hari itu hari Rabu. Apotek sedang sepi. Chuuya dan Kajii tengah duduk di ruang karyawan, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sembari menunggu kedatangan pembeli. Saat itu mendekati pukul tujuh malam ketika pintu kaca terbuka dengan suara berderit.

Karena Chuuya telah melayani pembeli sebelumnya, maka kali ini adalah giliran Kajii untuk menyambut pembeli baru ini. Kajii pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

Ketika Kajii keluar, pintu tidak tertutup dengan sempurna dan meninggalkan celah. Didorong oleh sebuah rasa penasaran, Chuuya mengintip keluar dari celah tersebut. Dari suara samar yang terdengar, sepertinya yang datang ada dua orang. Tapi karena celah yang sempit, Chuuya hanya dapat melihat satu di antara mereka—seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai. Hm, rasanya tidak asing, tapi Chuuya tidak ingat pernah melihat gadis itu dimana.

Gadis itu sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Mungkin temannya. Wajah ayu-nya tampak gelisah. Apakah seorang dokter baru saja menyampaikan kabar buruk kepadanya?

 _Ah, tapi bukan urusanku_ , Chuuya mengedikkan bahunya dan menjauhkan diri dari pintu. Masih banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukannya. Misalkan saja, membaca buku teks biokimia setebal seribu halaman di hadapannya ini. Sudah satu jam dia berkutat dengan buku tersebut, baru lima halaman yang berhasil dia pahami.

Gusti, ingin rasanya Chuuya menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa waktu—tidak lama, hanya lima menit, Chuuya bahkan belum selesai membaca satu paragraf dalam lima menit itu—Kajii pun kembali ke ruang karyawan.

"Kau lihat kan siapa yang datang tadi?" seru anak farmasi tersebut dengan antusiasme yang nyaris meledak-ledak.

Chuuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenalanmu, Kajii?"

"Bukan sih." Kajii menduduki kursinya, dahinya mengernyit. "Masa kau tidak tahu, Chuuya? Itu lho, Akutagawa Gin, salah satu gadis tercantik di fakultas kita," jelasnya.

Oh, masih satu fakultas. Pantas rasanya Chuuya pernah lihat.

Tiba-tiba, Kajii mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Chuuya dan berbisik dengan nada ala ibu-ibu arisan sedang menggosip, "Dia dan pacarnya datang membeli alat tes kehamilan!"

Chuuya ingin berkata, _terus_?

Kalau ternyata Akutagawa Gin membeli tes kehamilan, lalu kenapa? Ya, memang skandal sih. Tapi Chuuya rasa bukan haknya mencampuri urusan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal.

Abai terhadap wajah 'tidak berminat' Chuuya, Kajii melanjutkan, "Dan kau tahu siapa pacarnya?"

Chuuya tidak menjawab. Dia paham pertanyaan Kajii hanyalah retorika, diucapkan hanya untuk membangun ketegangan. Dan yang lebih utama, Chuuya memang benar-benar _tidak peduli_ siapa pacar Akutagawa Gin. Sekali lagi patut diulang, _bukan urusan Chuuya_.

Namun, ketika Kajii mengucapkan nama pacar Akutagawa Gin, Chuuya nyaris tersedak ludahnya tersendiri. Karena di luar dugaan, nama tersebut sangatlah familiar di telinganya.

" _Dazai Osamu!_ "

Akutagawa Gin dan pacarnya, Dazai Osamu, datang ke apotek untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan.

Chuuya melongo. Dia yakin berita ini akan segera menjadi gosip hangat esok hari. Dazai Osamu, sang _playboy_ kampus, menghamili gadis tercantik di fakultas kedokteran. Wah, yang seperti ini sih jelas bakal membuat kehebohan. Jangan lupakan patah hati bertebaran.

# # #

Keesokan harinya, hari Kamis, Chuuya seharusnya bisa bersantai-santi di kos setelah kelas selesai. Namun salah seorang teman dekatnya, Ango, sedang sakit. Hubungannya? Ango meminta tolong pada Chuuya untuk menggantikan _shift_ -nya di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Jadi di sinilah Chuuya sekarang, menjadi pelayan sehari di sebuah kafe.

Letak kafe tersebut berada cukup jauh, baik dari kos atau kampusnya, Chuuya nyaris positif dia tidak akan bertemu dengan kenalannya di tempat tersebut. Sayangnya, nasib mengkhianati ekspektasi yang ketinggian. Seharusnya Chuuya sudah sadar keberuntungannya tidak sebagus itu.

Lonceng pintu berbunyi, menandakan kedatangan tamu. Chuuya sudah siap untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sudah berbalik dengan senyum bisnis terpajang. Hanya saja, ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja memasuki kafe, dengan panik Chuuya segera menutupi wajah dengan buku menu sebelum menjatuhkan diri di balik meja kasir untuk bersembunyi.

Baru saja memasuki kafe adalah Dazai Osamu dan kekasihnya, Akutagawa Gin. Akutagawa Gin terlihat gelisah, wajahnya tampak tidak sehat. Sementara Dazai, bukannya khawatir malah ber-ekspresi kesal. Di belakang keduanya mengekor seorang pemuda berwajah muram, dahinya berkerut dalam seolah dia sedang memakan buah yang masam.

"Ada apa, kak Chuuya?" Atsushi, salah seorang pegawai kafe, bertanya keheranan melihat tingkah Chuuya. Baru saja keluar dari ruang dapur, tiba-tiba disambut dengan sosok Chuuya yang setengah menghalangi pintu, siapa yang tidak heran?

" _Ssshhh!_ " Chuuya mendesis kepada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan panik. "Hei, Atsushi, gantikan aku sebentar ya? Hanya sampai tamu di meja sepuluh pergi. Kumohon!" pintanya memelas.

Atsushi melirik meja sepuluh. "Itu bukannya Akutagawa?" tanyanya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Kau kenal?"

"Ah, ya," jawab Atsushi, ikut berjongkok dan bersembunyi di samping Chuuya. "Selain karena mereka sering kemari, kami semua satu alumni. Yang perempuan, Akutagawa Gin, adalah teman sekelas di SMA. Yang wajahnya seram itu kakaknya, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Sementara yang berwajah _playboy_ itu, kalau tidak salah, _kak Dazai_?—entahlah, aku tidak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengannya. Yang ku tahu dia pernah menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS saat di SMA."

Chuuya merasa beruntung Atsushi orangnya agak ember. Chuuya juga ingin merutuki dunia yang sempit ini.

"Pokoknya gantikan aku ya, Atsushi!" pintanya sekali lagi, menjatuhkan kedua tangan ke pundak Atsushi.

Di bawah intimidasi tatapan tajam Chuuya, Atsushi hanya bisa menyanggupi dengan terpaksa.

Chuuya menghela napas lega. Setelah Atsushi pergi, dia pun masuk ke dapur. Atsushi menyusulnya beberapa menit kemudian dengan daftar pesanan dari meja sepuluh.

"Wah, suasananya tegang sekali di sana. Akutagawa dan kak Dazai seperti sudah siap adu tinju saja," komentar Atsushi sembari mengelap peluh imajiner, separuh lega karena bisa lepas dari situasi tersebut.

Chuuya bisa menduga-duga alasan di balik ketegangan tersebut. Oh, seperti dugaannya, hari ini berita Dazai menghamili Akutagawa Gin sudah nyaris tersebar ke seluruh fakultas. Tapi sebaiknya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Belum tentu gosip-gosip itu dan dugaannya benar.

Kemudian terdengar kembali bunyi bel. "Oh, ada tamu," ujar Atsushi singkat sebelum pergi menyambut mereka dengan bersemangat.

Chuuya menatap Atsushi dengan pandangan kagum. Anak muda itu benar-benar gigih dan pekerja keras. Chuuya iri pada Ango yang memiliki junior seperti Atsushi. Ingin rasanya punya teman kerja serajin itu di tempatnya, pasti semua pekerjaan akan cepat selesai dan hidup menjadi lebih indah. Bisa ditukar dengan Kajii tidak?

"Hei, Nakahara!" seru Chef Mitchell dengan suara lantang, nyaris membuat Chuuya terlonjak kaget. Ah, bos-nya Ango ini memang cantik-cantik gahar. "Jangan bengong aja! Kerja!"

Dan tahu-tahu saja di tangan Chuuya sudah ada sebaki makanan.

"Antarkan ini ke meja sepuluh!" lanjut Chef Mitchell sebelum kembali ke kesibukannya.

Eh? Meja sepuluh? Eh? Eeeehh?

# # #

Badan tegap, mata menatap fokus pada tujuan, Chuuya berjalan membawa nampan berisi pesanan ke meja sepuluh. Dalam hati dia berharap Dazai terlalu sibuk berperang dingin dengan sulung Akutagawa untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Ah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kembali, kenapa juga Chuuya harus khawatir Dazai mengenalinya. Toh, keberadaannya di sini juga hanya kebetulan dan bukan karena dia menguntit Dazai.

"Silahkan," ucapnya ketika meletakkan sepiring nasi omelet ke meja. Suaranya sengaja dikecilkan hingga setara gumaman.

Meski sudah begitu, mendengar suara Chuuya, Dazai tiba-tiba mendongak dengan sebegitu kagetnya. "Nakahara?" ujarnya dengan mata membelalak tak percaya.

Chuuya menahan diri untuk tidak membalikkan nampan di tangannya ke wajah Dazai. "Ah ... halo, Dazai." Dia tersenyum.

Kemudian sepasang tangan mencengkeram lengan Chuuya kuat-kuat. Chuuya nyaris berkeringat dingin, takut bakinya terselip dari tangan. "Ini tidak seperti yang kamu pikirkan!" Dazai setengah berteriak di wajah Chuuya.

 _Anak ini ngomong apa_? Chuuya tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok.

"Saya tidak mengkhianatimu, Nakahara!" Dazai mengguncang-guncang tubuh Chuuya. Permukaan minuman bergoyang nyaris tumpah.

Di balik punggung Dazai, si abang Akutagawa mengernyit semakin dalam.

"Kak Dazai?" panggil sulung Akutagawa. Siapa namanya tadi? Ryuunosuke? "Siapa ... dia?" diucapkan dengan nada serupa seorang kekasih yang baru diduakan.

"Ah." Dazai melepaskan satu tangannya dari Chuuya dan berbalik menatap Ryuunosuke. Hilang sudah seorang Dazai Osamu yang sedari tadi bersungut-sungut, tergantikan dengan senyum teduh yang, err, kelihatan palsunya. "Akutagawa, kuperkenalkan, ini kekasihku, Chuuya."

Apakah sekarang Chuuya boleh melemparkan baki di tangannya ke wajah Dazai?

Belum juga Chuuya mempertimbangkan pro dan kontra merusak properti kafe, Ryuunosuke telah mendahuluinya. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menggebrakkan tangannya ke meja dengan berang. Sontak, semua mata tertuju pada mereka.

"Apa maksudmu 'kekasih'?" desisnya dengan suara serak. "Lalu Gin kau anggap apa?"

"Kak!" Untuk pertama kalinya si gadis Akutagawa menyela. Dia berdiri dan memegangi pundak Ryuunosuke dengan harapan menurunkan emosi sang kakak. "Kak! Apakah kau tidak mendengarkan kami? Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan kak Dazai!"

"Kau jangan melindunginya, Gin!" bentak Ryuunosuke, sebelum tiba-tiba terbatuk. Batuknya terdengar menyakitkan sampai-sampai Chuuya ikut berjingkat.

Chuuya kemudian berkedip ketika menyadari Gin sedang menatap ke arahnya. "Kak Nakahara?" panggilnya. Chuuya mengangguk kaku. Kemudian Gin melanjutkan, "Kuharap kakak tidak marah pada kak Dazai tentang kesalah pahaman ini. Sungguh, tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan kak Dazai."

Eh, lho, kenapa harus minta maaf pada Chuuya? Chuuya sama sekali tidak peduli apa hubungan Gin dan Dazai. Dia di sini hanya sebuah _collateral damage_. Hanya sekedar korban. Tapi dia tidak mengucapkannya secara verbal, karena Dazai sedang menginjak kakinya agar diam.

Batuk Ryuunosuke mereda. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan gosip yang beredar di kampus?" tanyanya sengit, menatap bergantian antara Dazai dan Gin.

Dazai mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tidak saya sangka kamu suka bergosip, Akutagawa," ujarnya dengan nada kecewa. "Saya rasa bukan salah kami jika orang-orang salah mengerti bahwa kami ini pacaran hanya karena dua orang paling rupawan di kampus sering kelihatan berdua."

"Lalu siapa yang bisa meluruskan situasi ini!" Sekali lagi Ryuunosuke menggebrak meja.

Semakin banyak perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Ah, kalau Chef Mitchell muncul bagaimana ini? Chuuya berpikir dengan panik. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian sosok Chef Mitchel menghentak keluar dari dapur, Atsushi mengekor di belakang bos mereka tersebut dengan wajah kelabakan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah, kelihatan jelas marah karena ada yang membuat keributan di kafe-nya. "Nakahara!" serunya saat melihat Chuuya di tengah sumber kekacauan. "Apa yang sudah kau perbuat?"

Chuuya cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak terlibat dengan konflik di antara ketiga tamu merepotkan ini. Kalau dia kena masalah, Ango juga yang bakal kena imbasnya nanti. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Dazai menyelak di antara Chuuya dan Chef Mitchell yang sudah siap menceramahi Chuuya.

Langkah Chef Mitchell berhenti mendadak karena kaget melihat seorang pengunjung muda, ganteng dan tinggi menghalanginya meluruskan perilaku pegawainya.

"Ah, tunggu, tunggu, apakah Anda pemilik kafe ini?" tanya Dazai sopan. " _Saya_ bisa jelaskan."

Mata Chef Mitchell menyipit. Diliriknya Chuuya dan Dazai bergantian, bertanya-tanya apakah Tuan Muda ini akan membela pegawainya atau menyalahkan. Kemudian dia memberikan sebuah anggukan singkat pada Dazai untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pertama, saya minta maaf karena telah menyebabkan keributan di tempat Anda," kata Dazai berlagak diplomatis. "Kedua, saya bisa jamin bahwa pegawai Anda sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab atas hal tersebut."

Chuuya tidak akan berterima kasih lho meski sudah dibela begitu. Soalnya memang bukan salah Chuuya kok. Tapi karena Dazai sudah _berbaik hati_ menjelaskan ketidakterlibatan Chuuya dalam kasus ini, maka Chuuya juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan ucapan Dazai yang mengklaim Chuuya sebagai kekasihnya secara sepihak.

"Begini, kami akan menyelesaikan hal ini di luar," lanjut Dazai. "Tapi bolehkah Nakahara ikut dengan kami? Hanya sebentar."

Eh? Lho? Kenapa Chuuya jadi dibawa-bawa lagi? _No, enough please!_

Sayangnya, nasib Chuuya ditentukan oleh sebuah anggukan dari Chef Mitchell. Dan tahu-tahu saja dia sudah berdiri di area parkir bersama Akutagawa bersaudara dan seorang Dazai Osamu.

"Saya tegaskan sekali lagi," Dazai berkata. "Gin dan saya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain hubungan pertemanan. Anak yang dikandung Gin bukan anak saya!"

Oh, jadi Akutagawa Gin benar-benar berbadan dua?

Dahi Ryuunosuke berkerut semakin dalam dan pemuda itu menyilangkan tangannya. "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mempercayai perkataanmu, kak Dazai," katanya. "Sejauh yang kutahu hanya kakak satu-satunya lelaki yang dekat dengan Gin. Kalau memang bukan kakak, lalu siapa lagi?"

Dazai terang-terangkan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Yang seperti itu tanyakan saja langsung pada Gin, jangan pada saya!" katanya diikuti decakan lidah. Kemudian tatapan matanya teralih pada si bungsu Akutagawa. " _Gin_?" Nadanya terdengar memerintah.

Wajah Gin memerah seketika saat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. "E-err," gadis itu tergagap. Ditatapnya Dazai dan Akutagawa bergantian dengan pandangan takut-takut. "I-itu, sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya."

"HAAAAAAHHH?"

Oke, Chuuya memaklumi reaksi Ryuunosuke yang berteriak kaget seperti itu. Tapi Chuuya rasa akan lebih bijak kalau Ryuunosuke bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tuh, lihat, dia jadi terbatuk-batuk lagi kan.

"Jadi Gin bertemu dengan pemuda ini di bar," Dazai tiba-tiba menimpali. "Hm, saya tidak begitu mengingat wajah pemuda itu," tambahnya, menunjukkan bahwa Dazai sebenarnya ada di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Ryuunosuke menginterupsi. "Apakah ini saat pesta ulang tahun Higuchi?"

Dazai mengangguk.

Sebagai respon atas anggukan tersebut, Ryuunosuke mengerang.

Chuuya hanya bisa menatap awan, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya siapakah Higuchi itu. Ah, lihat ada yang berbentuk seperti telur mata sapi. Hm, malam ini sepertinya dia hanya bisa makan mie instan dan telur mata sapi. Terima kasih pada Dazai dan masalah pribadinya, _bye bye_ duit.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu, Akutagawa," ucap Dazai bersimpati. "Kau tewas setelah satu gelas Kahlua."

Chuuya bukan penikmat minuman beralkohol—selain _wine_ , yang masih begitu jauh dari jangkauan tangan dan dompetnya—tapi setahunya kadar alkohol Kahlua sangat rendah. Bahkan lebih rendah daripada bir yang dijual di minimarket. Sepertinya. Entahlah, Chuuya tidak pernah coba. Lagi pula, siapa sih yang memberikan minuman beralkohol pada anak penyakitan ini? Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!

"Jadi, selagi kau tidur nyenyak karena alkohol, Gin turun ke lantai dansa, bertemu calon _baby-daddy_ , dan tiba-tiba saja mereka menghilang berdua," Dazai melanjutkan penjelasannya yang terpotong. "Mungkin ke toilet. Ya, kalian tahu untuk apa." Dia mengedikkan bahu.

Untuk seseorang yang menggunakan tata bahasa sopan, isi omongan Dazai sangat tidak berkelas. Lihatlah Akutagawa Gin yang malang, wajahnya memerah oleh rasa malu. Sedangkan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke nyaris meledak _lagi_ karena amarah.

"Intinya, Gin sekarang di sini dengan konsekuensi perbuatannya dan dia meminta tolong pada saya untuk mencari tahu mengenai pemuda misterius kita."

"Lalu," Ryuunosuke menyahuti setelah mengatur emosinya. "Kak Dazai sudah menemukan lelaki itu?"

"Tentu saja," Dazai tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Cukup melihat daftar buku tamu Higuchi dan aku bisa langsung menemukannya. Namanya Tachihara Michizou, anak akademi militer."

Melihat kilatan pada mata Ryuunosuke, meski Chuuya tidak mengenal Tachihara, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu. Semoga saja Tachihara bisa lolos hidup-hidup dari Akutagawa Ryuunosuke.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Chuuya ketika selang beberapa lama tidak ada yang bersuara. "Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi kan di sini?" Dia harus segera kembali bekerja.

"Ah, tunggu! Chuuya!" seru Dazai. Ini juga, kenapa sih Dazai sok akrab sekali memanggilnya _Chuuya_? Rasanya awal-awal tadi juga masih manggil _Nakahara_. "Sekarang kamu paham kan kalau di antara saya dan Gin tidak ada apa-apa? Kamu tidak akan mencampakan saya kan?"

Chuuya merinding seketika. Dia merasa berada di dalam sebuah situasi komedi—atau drama picisan. Terserahlah. Chuuya semakin merinding ketika Dazai meraih kedua tangannya.

"Kamu masih mau menjadi kekasih saya kan, Chuuya?"

Karena Dazai membelakangi Akutagawa bersaudara, kedua kakak-beradik tersebut hanya bisa mendengar nada memelas dan tulusnya. Mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Dazai sedang memandangi Chuuya dengan tatapan mengancam. Kalau sampai Chuuya berani bilang 'tidak', entah pembalasan mengerikan apa yang akan Dazai berikan padanya.

"I-iya," jawab Chuuya dengan terpaksa, merasa bagaikan kelinci di hadapan seekor ular.

Senyum Dazai segera sumringah. Cerah. Sampai rasanya ingin Chuuya hantam pakai bata.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah ya, _Sayang_!" kata Dazai disertain sebuah kecupan pada pipi Chuuya.

Chuuya membatu. Dazai dan Akutagawa bersaudara sudah pergi dari area parkir dan Chuuya masih membatu. Intinya, butuh waktu cukup lama sampai Chuuya dapat menguasai dirinya kembali.

Saat kembali ke kafe, dia benar-benar dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Chef Mitchell—yang dia terima dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah pasif. Tapi di dalam hatinya, tentu saja semua orang tahu, dia sedang merutuki seorang Dazai Osamu. Karena tampaknya, keterlibatannya dengan si _playboy_ kampus masih akan sangat panjang.

Chuuya hanya berharap Dazai tidak akan mendatangkan masalah yang aneh-aneh lagi dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Constructive criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
